


Two's Better Than One

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder, F/M, Smut, diphalia, healthy relationship, sometimes the things we loath about ourselves are things that others love us for, understanding spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never bothered Belle that she and Rumi hadn't been sexually intimate during their relationship and engagement. He was old fashioned and she loved that about him, but she thought things would change once they were married. Rumi is painfully self conscious and won't even allow his bride to see him undress. Belle assures him that she isn't going anywhere no matter his condition or situation, but that he needs to be honest with her about his problems or it will become a dark secret between them. With patience and love Belle draws out his dark secret and discovers that beauty truly is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Better Than One

This was not how Belle had imagined her honeymoon. She had thought that they would have been at it like rabbits by now, but here they were entering day three of married life and she had yet to see her husband out of clothes. The first night was somewhat ridiculous. Rumi had done everything under the sun to keep them from being intimate, though she hadn’t realized that was what he was doing at the time. He had planned a multitude of activities for them, keeping them busy non-stop with sight-seeing, museums, art galleries, wine tasting… by the time they got back to their hotel she was exhausted and out like a light. She supposed she should have seen the signs. Throughout their eighteen-month relationship they had never been more intimate then kissing, hand holding, cuddling. She had simply thought him old fashioned, and being old fashioned was one of the many things that she adored about him, but today she realized that there must be something more to his modesty. 

She had woken up earlier than she usually did. Rumi was usually up and dressed well before her, but today he had still been in the shower. She had crossed over to the closed bathroom door and was confused to find it locked. At first she shrugged it off as a habit. Perhaps he always locked the door before they were together and he just hadn’t broken himself of it yet. She could hear that he was out of the shower now, so she knocked and asked if she could come in. Rumi sounded terrified as he stuttered out “Just a minute!” She heard a commotion behind the door and when it opened her husband stood before her still wet, yet fully dressed. He quickly made his way past her and out of their hotel room door. 

Belle thought about the encounter as she got ready for the day and found that this time she couldn’t explain away his modesty in front of her. The only explanation that her brain could come to is that he must not want her to see him naked, but she couldn’t understand why. Did he not know how much she loves him? Did he think that she was lying when she told him that she would love him forever and always? Well, Belle was going to set him straight, she wasn’t sure how but she knew that her husband couldn’t spend the entirety of their marriage walking on eggshells. 

Belle left the room and made her way to the lobby. Rumi was waiting for her as the elevator opened. “Sweetheart! I arranged for us to have a champagne breakfast in the conservatory and then I have a full day planned for us.”

Belle could hear the tension in his voice. She decided it would be best to get him to relax before she tried to get him to open up. “That sounds wonderful darling.”

He released a breath he had been holding as he led her to breakfast, and as the day went on she could see that he had finally put the morning behind them. As they sat eating a romantic dinner in a quiet corner of the patio under the full moon and starlight. Belle reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. He looked up from his finished plate and into her loving eyes. Belle took a deep breath, “Rumi, you know that I love you right?”

Rumi gulped, and Belle could see every muscle in his body beginning to tighten, “Of course sweetheart.” 

Belle closed her eyes as she exhaled, “Then you think I’m shallow?”

Rumi held her hand tightly in his own, rubbing gentle circles on the top of her hand with his thumb. “Of course not! You’re the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful person I’ve ever known.”

Belle opened her eyes slowly taking a moment to think, “This morning I realized that I’ve never seen you naked. When we were dating I understood it as you being old fashioned. It didn’t bother me that you wanted to wait, but now that we are married… Rumi, when I married you I made a promise to you, a solemn vow, that I would always love you no matter what. Did you think I was lying?”

Rumi looked panicked, “Sweetheart! That isn’t it! I never thought… It isn’t you! I…I can’t…”

Belle reached her other hand out to him and cupped his cheek. “Darling, whatever it is you can tell me.”

Rumi’s face tightened as tears began to form in his eyes. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

Belle was thoroughly confused now. Why would she leave him? Her mind quickly sorted through all of the reasons she could think of that matched the information she already had. Could he have a STI? It didn’t seem likely since they had been tested when they were going through the marriage license process, an injury then? “Darling, I love you. I love your soul. Nothing you say will change that.”

Rumi shook his head in denial of her words. “Even if I told you that you could never see me naked? That I could never make love to you?”

Belle looked pained as she answered. “I would stay with you and devoted to you even then, but I would want to know why. Please talk to me Rumi. I would never make you do something you are uncomfortable with. If our marriage is no more than what it is now for the rest of our lives, I will still consider myself incredibly lucky. But I believe that a marriage can’t flourish without trust. Please don’t let this secret sit between us and hang over our head like a dark cloud.”

Rumi’s face crumbled and he quickly lowered it to the table, unwilling to look Belle in the eyes. “I love you so much Belle. I have fantasized about making love to you so many times, but I knew that if you ever saw me you would leave me. Oh Belle! That’s why I was so distant all that time. I held you at arm’s length because I’m a monster and I knew that if you stayed you would realize it. But I let myself hope when you came back. When you stayed. I wanted to be able to call you my wife even if it was only for a day.”

Belle left her chair and crouched at his side. She eased his head up with her hands cupping his cheeks and looked at him in his red rimmed eyes. “My Rumi, how little you know me if you think that I would leave you over your appearance.” She thumbed away his tears as she continued, “you are not a monster dearest. Why would you think such a thing?”

Rumi gasped for air as he struggled to regain control of his emotions. “I…I’m…wrong…down there.”  
Belle’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What?”

Rumi shook his head and repeated through gritted teeth, “I’m wrong. I’m not like other men.”

Belle brushed the hair from his wet face, “Darling I didn’t marry you because you were like other men, I married you because you are you. I love you. You could have too many body parts, not enough body parts, you could be a lizard man for all I care because you would still be you.”

Rumi’s face took on a look of hopeful disbelief at her words. “The only other woman I’ve ever loved was a girl named Milah. She was going to be my first. When she saw me, all of me, she gasped. She called me a monster. She said I was inhuman. She accused me of trying to trick her in to thinking I was normal. I avoided women after that. I can’t even stand to see myself. Every time I catch a glimpse of my shame, all I can think of is the look of disgust on her face.”

Belle stopped his mouth with fervent kisses. “She was the monster darling, not you. She didn’t love you. Not truly. Someone so vain could never love anyone but themselves.”

Rumi nodded his silent agreement, though Belle wasn’t sure if he truly believed her words. Then a thought occurred to Belle. “Rumi? You said that you fantasized about making love to me, so sex is something you would like to do?” 

Rumi shrugged, “Yes, but I don’t see how…” Belle cut him off with, “that’s all I needed to know.” She helped him to his feet, “Come back to the room with me.”

Terror flashed in his eyes, “Belle I’m not sure that I’m ready.”

Belle shushed him with a finger to his lips, “I’m not going to push you to do anything you don’t want to, I just want you to trust me enough to try.”

Rumi nodded and they headed back to the room. 

Once in the room, Belle locked the door and opened the sliding door to their room’s balcony letting the room be cooled by a gentle ocean breeze and illuminated by the bright full moon. In the dim light she bade him to sit down in a chair on the balcony so that he would be looking into the room. Belle stood before him as if she were a performer on stage in front of an audience of one. Belle smiled at him, “Now then, I know that you are self-conscious about your body and that you don’t feel like you are ready to show me it and that’s fine. For now, I’ll just have to wait patiently for the day that you trust me enough to feel comfortable with it.” Rumi opened his mouth to protest, but Belle rose her hand to stop him. “You’ve been so tightly wound lately, and now I’m beginning to see why. So for this moment, I want you to think of me as your puppet.”

Rumi looked confused, “I don’t understand.”

Belle sighed, “Tell me about your fantasies. Do you ever dream of watching me undress?”

Rumi blushed and Belle smiled at the sight of it. “Tell me husband, do I know that you are watching me? Do I put on a show for you? Or are you hiding behind a cracked door?”

Rumi licked his lips and seemed to be working up the courage to answer. “You…um, you put on a show for me.”

Belle smiled broadly, her face lighting up, “Tell me husband what should I take off first?”

Rumi stuttered as he answered, “Y-your blouse.” Belle slowly followed his directions, keeping her eyes on him. “Now your skirt.” Belle stood before him in her bra and panties. “Keep your heels on.” Belle smiled and nodded as she stood in the darkened room bathed in moonlight as if she were under an ethereal spotlight. 

Rumi was beginning to pant as he continued, “I imagine that you are in the backroom of the shop thinking about me. You sit on the cot and begin to stroke yourself through your panties.” Belle bit her bottom lip seductively before taking a seat on their bed with her legs open she began to stroke herself as he instructed.

“You take off your bra and kneed your breasts with your other hand.” Belle did so beginning to mew and moan in pleasure. She could see Rumi becoming painfully hard as his magnificent bulge strained behind his pants. She could see his breathing become quick and shallow as he held the sides of his chair white knuckled in an attempt not to touch himself. Belle orgasmed and keened before flopping back and laying upon the bed for a moment as she caught her breath. 

Rumi was still staring at her with adoring eyes full of lust when she sat up. She pulled off her soaked panties and walked over to Rumi with a bit of a wiggle and held them in front of his face. “Do you see what you do to me darling?” 

Rumi began to groan in painful pleasure as he struggled to keep his hands from roaming to his groin. Belle caressed his face with her hands, “May I touch you darling? May I ease your tension?”

Rumi bit his lip hard as he nodded a fervent yes, his brain too short circuited to think of anything other than finding release for his sexual tension. Belle undid his belt and zipper and with a tug she pulled down his pants and boxers. This is it Rumi thought as he silently pleaded with the universe that Belle truly meant all the things she had said. 

Belle’s eyes grew as big as saucers as she saw that Rumi had not just one penis, but two! Two eight-inch-long penises each so wide that she could barely wrap her small hands around them. “Oh Rumi!” He braced for her rejection, but to his utter amazement she continued, “They’re beautiful!” She lapped up the pearl of pre cum on the tip of one as she ran her thumb over the head of the other and he couldn’t help but buck up at her. She straddled him then giving him perfect access to her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly to him as he began to suckle and tease her nipples with his teeth. Belle keened, “Oh Rumi! That feels so good!” She positioned one of his penises at her opening while her other hand began to stroke the other rhythmically. She lowered herself on to the length of him as she continued to squeeze and pump the rest of him between their two stomachs. He began to writhe beneath her making the most wonderful inhuman sounds of passion she had ever heard. She felt him begin to rise to an orgasm, but she wasn’t quite there yet. She stopped her ministrations and lifted off of him feeling a pang of concern as he whimpered at the loss of her.  
“Shh, I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled him to his feet and laid him down on the bed, resuming her position above him. “I think I’m warmed up enough to take you all at once.” She straddled him and brought the heads of both of his penises to her entrance and took them into her warm opening. “A-a-a-a!” she cried out causing Rumi concern, but she calmed him with her hands on his chest. “Oh Rumi! Oh darling!” After taking a moment to adjust she willed her body to relax and slid down the length of him. 

Rumi had never felt anything like this. Even during his wildest fantasies, he never imagined that anything like this was possible. The sensations were mind blowing. He could feel her tight walls pulling him in and holding him deep, her warm wet walls fluttering all around him as he felt himself rise toward his climax like reaching the top of a huge hill on a rollercoaster. Then came the descent. He felt as if he were dying in the most wonderful way as he felt himself come within his precious Belle. She truly was an angel. She must be because he couldn’t imagine a mere human being able to make anyone feel this way. 

Belle had never felt anything like this before. This was the most mind blowing sex she had ever had. She was stretched so deliciously around his girth. Just enough pain mixed with pleasure to have her short circuiting from ecstasy. She could feel both of his members moving within her as if they each had a mind of their own and they were stimulating her G spot in ways she had no idea were possible. She felt an unfamiliar pressure building within her as she began to climax. She felt as if she were going to burst with ecstasy as she ejaculated all over Rumi’s chest. She had never ejaculated before; she had actually started to believe that perhaps she was unable to. She barely had time to register this new ability when she could feel Rumi begin to pump more furiously within her, his body taking her once again to that glorious precipice. All at once she felt the warm explosive rush of his release within her and as she collapsed on him like a boneless blob of pleasure, she felt his unbelievable amount of cum spray out around his girth on to his stomach and down her thighs. 

Belle couldn’t catch her breath. She simply lay on Rumi’s chest muttering, “Oh my god” over and over. Rumi held her close as he struggled to catch his own breath. He felt himself soften so he rolled her onto her back and slid out of her. “Oh darling! That was mind blowing.”  
Rumi smiled down at her before capturing her mouth with his lips.  
“Oh sweetheart! That was amazing! You are so gorgeous!” He began to trail kisses down her body, dragging his nose down her sternum and on to her belly. His warm breath caressed her skin and she shuddered as her sensitive nerves reacted to his ministrations. He dragged his tongue up her sopping wet slit and she began to shake with pleasure. Encouraged he began to lick, lap and probe at her as if he were determined to hollow her out completely. She shook and convulsed beneath him capable of only inhuman noises as she began to flail and jerk. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked sending her into an abyss of pleasure that short circuited her brain. Able to take no more she passed out completely. 

Rumi felt Belle arch up and fall back to the bed. She no longer stirred beneath him. He climbed up her and pulled her into his arms She looked comatose as she lay limply in his embrace. He lifted her head and placed a pillow beneath it before getting out of bed carefully and marveling at the spectacular mess they had made of the bed and themselves. He called down to housekeeping and asked that they put fresh linens outside of their room and gave them special instructions not to knock. He then ran a bath for them both. 

Belle awoke to Rumi lifting her head up gently to a glass of water. She looked up at him dreamily before guzzling down the whole glass. She then looked up at him as if he was her favorite person in the whole of the universe. Rumi brushed the hair from her face as he asked her if she was alright. 

Belle continued to stare up at him with a sleepy grin on her face. “Belle?”

No response. Perhaps he had broken her?

“Come on sweetheart let’s get cleaned up.” He hoisted her into his arms and carefully deposited them both into the warm relaxing waters of the deep bath tub. 

***  
Rumi couldn’t help but swell with happiness every time Belle smiled at him. He had shown her the stars up close. She had never felt so sexually pleased before. He replayed her praises in his head every time he bathed or changed clothes and as the time passed he began to see himself as she did. 

It had been a few weeks since that first night together and they had been at it like rabbits since then. They had “christened” every room in his large pink Victorian. One morning Belle came down to breakfast absolutely glowing. She pulled his hands to her stomach as if in a dream and told him that they were going to have a baby. 

He was a ball of excitement as they drove to the sonogram that would tell them the sex of their little one. Boy or girl. He wanted both to be honest, but there would be time for that. They had discussed it and both were eager to have a large brood of little ones, but even so Rumi was not prepared for when the doctor revealed that it was twins. One boy and one girl. 

For a moment Rumi was worried. They hadn’t planned on two. What if the nursery wasn’t ready in time? Belle smiled and took his head into her hands. She whispered, “We’ll be fine. After all, two is always better than one.”


End file.
